


What Does Robin Mean?

by TheFalconWarrior



Series: Touch the Sky [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Robin's 80th anniversary lol, Scribble, late to the party, why am i awake rn, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior
Summary: Spoiler makes a video.
Relationships: batfam - Relationship
Series: Touch the Sky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587028
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	What Does Robin Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Home for the foreseeable future, so on, y'all know what I mean...so I figured I'd finish up some of the stuff I've been writing. And then...I've been seeing panels from the Robin 80th anniversary comic...and fanart on tumblr...and then THIS just popped into my head while cooking. Gimme two months, Imma draw this one, but then I opened up my prompts for 2019 and the next one was "legend" and I was GOING to write something based on the unpublished Nightwing #30 (I think it was?) Because I drew this:  
> https://thefalconwarrior.tumblr.com/post/612983580817293312/as-is-probably-painfully-obvious-i-dont-usually  
> last October, and then I decided to write this down because why not, but I still want to write the other one so I'm posting this one seperately...basically.

_Camera Rolls_

SPOILER _faces the camera. You can’t see her smiling, because mask, but her voice is chipper_. 

SPOILER: Hello, friends! Today is a very special day. Today is...drumroll... ( _drumroll in background_ ) the 80th anniversary of Robin, the Boy Wonder! 

_Offscreen, NIGHTWING_ : Spoiler! I’m not THAT old! 

SPOILER ( _ignores him_ ): Or more accurately, Boys Wonder. And girl. Anyways. ( _Shakes head in_ _way_ _that looks a little odd in costume_ ) Today we are going to answer a very special question: What does Robin mean? 

_Camera switches to a little girl—maybe 5 or 6—with a gap-toothed grin standing in an alleyway._ Robin is a hero! 

_Camera switches to a thoughtful-faced WONDER WOMAN_ : Hm. Robin...is a brave warrior. 

_Camera switches to CONNER KENT, grinning cockily._ Robin means you’re about to get your _BLEEP_ kicked. 

_Camera switches to JON KENT, beaming._ Robin is a hero. 

_Camera switches to_ _woman_ _standing at a hot dog stand._ Robin means...help is here. 

_Camera switches to high school kid scratching the back of his head._ Robin is Batman’s partner. Was that the right answer? 

_An_ _oldish_ _guy sitting on a lawn chair on a balcony._ Nightwing used to be Robin. 

_A grumpy looking cop._ Vigilante. 

_Guy smoking cigarette_. Pain in the *(&^. ( _offscreen:_ hey, aren’t you one of Riddler’s--) 

_Camera cycles through various faces (civilian and superhero) and answers_. 

Hope. 

Hero! 

Robin means you don’t have to be a grown-up to help people. 

The light to Batman’s dark. 

Batman’s sidekick. 

Kid vigilante. 

Are we talking about the bird or the person? Sorry if that’s a dumb question... 

A hero. 

Child soldier. I tell you, Batman should be-- 

Robin saved the WORLD! 

SPOILER: That...was amazing. But now, we’re going to go _straight to the source_. You got it! 

_Camera switches to_ BATMAN _in cave. The camera is shoved up right to his face._

BATMAN: Spoiler, what exactly are you doing with all these? 

SPOILER ( _offscreen_ ): Robin means tired Dadbats, gotcha. 

BATMAN _(stares into screen_ ): … 

_Camera switches to_ ROBIN _, standing in cave with arms crossed._

ROBIN: Robin is a _worthy_ partner to stand by Batman’s side. 

_Camera switches to_ RED ROBIN, _sitting in chair in front of batcomputer._

RED ROBIN ( _tilts chair back_ ): Do you want the official answer, or the real one? 

SPOILER: How about both? 

RED ROBIN: Officially, Robin is...an opportunity. A chance to learn, and grow. 

SPOILER: That’s the official answer, huh? What about the real one? 

RED ROBIN ( _smiles_ ): Robin means you _belong._

_Camera switches to_ RED HOOD, _helmet on._

RED HOOD: Robin means you’re a black-haired blue-eyed almost white street kid with-- 

_Offscreen_ NIGHTWING _,_ RED ROBIN _, and_ ROBIN: _Hood!_

_Offscreen_ ROBIN: FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A STREET CHILD! 

RED ROBIN ( _sniggering_ ): Street child. 

_Camera switches to_ BLACK BAT. 

BLACK BAT _makes heart with hands and beams._

_Camera switches to_ SIGNAL. 

SIGNAL: Robin means you can do good. No matter who you are. 

_Screen blacks._

SPOILER: And now, of course, the last answer. From none other than the original Boy Wonder himself! 

_Camera fades in to_ NIGHTWING _, sitting in_ _chair_ _with_ _console_ _behind him and a mug in his hands._

NIGHTWING ( _looks at camera and beams._ ): Robin means family. 

_Assorted offscreen mutterings that sound suspiciously like “sap”, “what a quesadilla”, and “way to ruin the Robin rep bud”_. 

NIGHTWING _laughs._ BLACKBAT _appears behind_ NIGHTWING _and makes a heart with her hands._

_Camera switches to face_ SPOILER _. Behind her, we see_ NIGHTWING _, still in his chair;_ BLACKBAT _, standing behind him;_ REDROBIN _in a chair next to them;_ SIGNAL _leaning on his chair;_ REDHOOD _with his feet on the_ _Batcomputer_ _console; and_ ROBIN _standing with his arms folded._

SPOILER: And there we have it, folks. Robin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story: When I posted this in the middle of the night I wrote here, "I'm gonna delete this when I'm awake, aren't I."  
> Five hours later it had eight comments. Which, thank you, because writers thrive on comments lol and that made my day.  
> So anyways. This fic's staying :)


End file.
